Orgullo y Prejuicio: Twilight
by el angel de la muerte
Summary: Los Bennet una gran familia de vampiros, que tratan de mezclarse entre los humanos, se preparan para recibir a su nuevo vecino, que pondra de vuelta y media su mundo. Jane Austen y Stefany Meyer, con pequeñas aportaciones mias, hacen posible este FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I**

Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que un hombre humano soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una esposa humana, preferiblemente.

Sin embargo, poco se sabe de los sentimientos u opiniones de un hombre humano de tales condiciones cuando entra a formar parte de un vecindario donde reside una familia de vampiros. Esta verdad está tan arraigada en las mentes de esta familia que lo rodea, que se le considera de su legítima propiedad, el de su entretenimiento y el de sus hijas.

––Mi querido Señor Bennet ––le dijo un día su esposa––, ¿sabías que, por fin, se ha alquilado Netherfield Park?

El señor Bennet respondió que no.

––Pues así es ––insistió ella––; la señora Long ha estado aquí hace un momento y me lo ha contado todo, significa que habrá algunos criados nuevos, ademas – agrego con una sonrisa picara, pasando la lengua por los labios

El señor Bennet no hizo ademán de contestar, bailo por la comisura de sus labios una pequeña sonrisa.

–– ¿No quieres saber quién lo ha alquilado? ––se impacientó su esposa.

––Eres tú la que quieres contármelo, y yo no tengo inconveniente en oírlo.

Esta sugerencia le fue suficiente.

––Pues sabrás, querido, que la señora Long dice que Netherfield ha sido alquilado por un joven muy rico del norte de Inglaterra; que vino el lunes en un landó de cuatro caballos para ver el lugar; y que se quedó tan encantado con él que inmediatamente llegó a un acuerdo con el señor Morris; que antes de San Miguel vendrá a ocuparlo; y que algunos de sus _criados_ estarán en la casa a finales de la semana que viene.

–– ¡Oh! ¿Y quién es el pobre desgraciado que vino a parar en estos lares? ¿Cómo se llama? – le contesto lánguidamente.

–– Bingley, ¿no estás feliz? ¡Hace tiempo que no nos damos el lujo de un bocadillo ocasional!

–– Baja la voz, algún criado te va a oír – comento el Señor Bennet airadamente – Ahora, ¿Está casado o soltero?

Su esposa se apresuro a contarle, que los criados no se encontraban en estos momentos, burlándose del gran uso que le daba su esposo a la agudeza de oído con el que "se suponía" contaba dada su condición y que tal vez los años si le estaban pasando factura. Como el Señor Bennet ya no quería seguir siendo el blanco de las burlas de su esposa, volvió a reiterar su pregunta anterior.

Si, querida. Escucho cinco corazones que amenazan con detenerse, a la menor alarma. Ahora, el Señor Bingley ¿Está casado o soltero?

–– ¡Oh!, soltero, querido, por supuesto. Un hombre soltero y de gran fortuna; cuatro o cinco mil libras al año. ¡Qué buen partido para nuestras hijas!

–– ¿Y qué? ¿En qué puede afectarles?

––Mi querido Señor Bennet –– contestó su esposa ––, ¿cómo puedes ser tan ingenuo? Debes saber que estoy pensando en casarlo con una de ellas – comento medio enserio medio en broma.

–– ¿Es ese el motivo que le ha traído? – insistió el Señor Bennet sonriendo.

–– ¡Motivo! Tonterías, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Es muy posible que se enamore de una de ellas, pero bien sabes que las niñas no les prestan a los humanos su interés, sería un milagro si alguna de ellas lo hiciera, aparte Jane y Lizzy están cambiando, dentro de 100 años tendrán más de vampiras que de humanas, si no se enamoran y se casan pronto la descendencia de nuestra gran familia se verá arruinada – comento un poco afectada la Señora Bennet

– Menos mal nuestras esperanzas recaen en la coqueta de nuestra hija Lydia, y de Catherine, por supuesto, dado que sigue a su hermana en cada una de sus travesuras.

La señora Bennet sonrió ante lo dicho por su esposo, no podía tapar lo que era más que evidente.

Entonces ¿Por qué tanto apuro? – volvió a insistir el Señor Bennet, dando como resultado, que su esposa revoloteara en el salón más que ansiosa.

¡La tonta dieta que nos hemos impuesto por más de cinco siglos!, el alimentarnos de sangre de animales, he de reconocer, que nos ha hecho más fuertes dándonos el don del Glamur, que nos permite caminar bajo el sol, sin resplandecer, tomar la apariencia de dos ancianos, mezclarnos entre la gente y eso. – dijo con una mueca de disgusto y agrego exasperada - Pero bien sabes, que si Cayo Vulturi te viera ahora, pegaría un grito al cielo… por lo que un bocadillo ocasional, no nos haría perder nuestro don, algún nuevo criado jugoso del Señor Bingley no nos caería mal y por eso debes ir a visitarlo tan pronto como llegue, para que veas a su nuevo personal.

–– El tío Marcus está más que de acuerdo con nuestro modo de vida, y las niñas lo han llevado desde siempre. No veo la razón para tener que visitar a nuestro nuevo vecino cuando se instale, si podemos entrar en la noche misma que lleguen los criados y deleitarnos con uno o dos.

No, querido. Si algo así pasa antes que llegue el señor Bingley, el lo entenderá como un mal augurio y tal vez no llegue a instalarse nunca – le contradijo su esposa y agrego – nuestras hijas necesitan un poco de diversión y he de decir que yo también, tal vez ellas se nieguen a convertir a algún humano en nuestra condición, si se diera el caso, pero mi Lydia, no es tan apegada a esta postura por lo que le he escuchado, por eso y más es necesario que vayas a visitar al humano tan pronto llegue.

Puedes ir tú con las muchachas o mandarlas a ellas solas, que tal vez sea mejor; como tú eres tan guapa como cualquiera de ellas, a lo mejor el señor Bingley te prefiere a ti.

–– Querido, me adulas, sé que no estoy nada mal pero en este cuerpo que he adoptado para la sociedad de Meryton ahora no puedo pretender ser nada fuera de lo común. Cuando una "mujer humana" tiene cinco hijas creciditas, debe dejar de pensar en su propia belleza.

–– En tales casos, a la mayoría de las mujeres humanas no les queda mucha belleza en qué pensar – este comentario hizo que la señora Bennet sonriera levemente.

–– Bueno, querido, de verdad, tienes que ir a visitar al señor Bingley en cuanto se instale en el vecindario.

–– No te lo garantizo.

–– Pero piensa en la diversión de tus hijas. Date cuenta del partido que sería para una de ellas, si es que alguna se muestra interesada, sabes que un vampiro completo no puede tener hijos, no imagino tanto esfuerzo para que me quede sin nietos. Sir William y lady Lucas están decididos a ir, y sólo con ese propósito. Ya sabes que normalmente no visitan a los nuevos vecinos. De veras, debes ir, porque para nosotras será imposible visitarlo si tú no lo haces.

–– Sir William y lady Lucas son humanos van contra el tiempo; tus hijas, sin embargo tienen toda una eternidad y son ellas las que deben elegir a su compañero, si es vampiro o humano, si sigue nuestra dieta o no, no es nuestro problema, si este les llega después de que hayan cambiado, es cosa del destino, la culpa no será tuya ni mía. – comento el señor Bennet desinteresadamente.

Pero como su madre, si está en mi mano tratar de apresurar aunque sea un poco ese destino, no se me podrá culpar de no haber tratado nunca de ayudar a nuestras hijas – manifestó la Señora Bennet, con solemnidad.

Eres demasiado comedida – El señor Bennet miro a su esposa con ternura y agrego burlonamente – Estoy seguro de que el señor Bingley se alegrará mucho de veros; y tú le llevarás unas líneas de mi parte para asegurarle que cuenta con mi más sincero consentimiento para que contraiga matrimonio con una de ellas – y agrego maliciosamente – aunque pondré alguna palabra en favor de mi pequeña Lizzy.

––Me niego a que hagas tal cosa. Lizzy no estaría feliz si hicieses de esa manera, lo más seguro es que rechazara al humano, sabes también como yo, que tiene unos tontos prejuicios por los de nuestra condición, ni hablar de su impertinencia al hablar cuando algo no es de su agrado, en vez de alguna palabra a favor pon una de advertencia, en fin, no es nada mejor que las otras, no tiene ni la mitad de gracia que Jane y no es ni la mitad de alegre que Lydia. Pero tú siempre la prefieres a ella.

––Ninguna de las tres es muy recomendable ––le respondió––. Son tan tontas e ignorantes como las demás muchachas; pero Lizzy tiene algo más de agudeza que sus hermanas. Aunque Mary…

–– ¡Señor Bennet! ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tus hijas? Te encanta disgustarme. No tienes compasión de mis pobres nervios.

––Te equivocas, querida. Les tengo mucho respeto a tus nervios. Son viejos amigos míos. Hace por lo menos trescientos treinta y tres años que te oigo mencionarlos con mucha consideración.

–– ¡No sabes cuánto sufro!

––Pero te pondrás bien y vivirás para ver venir a este lugar a muchos jóvenes de esos de cuatro mil libras al año.

––No serviría de nada si viniesen esos veinte jóvenes y no fueras a visitarlos. A todo esto. ¡Lo que yo mas añoro es un pequeño bocadillo!

––Si depende de eso, querida, en cuanto estén aquí los veinte, los visitaré a todos.

Ambos se sonrieron, la señora Bennet salió casi satisfecha del estudio, por lo menos su pequeño bocadillo estaba casi asegurado.

El señor Bennet en sus 23 años eternos era un ser hermoso de cortos cabellos rizados negros como el ébano, tez blanca como el de rasgos hermosos, de ojos dorados debido a su dieta, cuerpo fuerte y musculoso, pero no tan exagerado, todo esto acentuado por su belleza vampírica, además el era una mezcla tan rara entre ocurrente, sarcástico, reservado y caprichoso, que la experiencia de trescientos treinta y tres años no había sido suficiente para que su esposa entendiese su carácter totalmente, el don del Glamour adquirido solamente gracias a una dieta de sangre de animal por 200 años, El Señor Bennet había tomado una apariencia de un hombre de 60 años, de cabello blanco y apariencia cansada, todo un filosofo. Sin embargo, su esposa de belleza tradicional a sus 21 años eternos era hermosa de cabellos lacios y rubios, de ojos dorados y tez blanca, que con su don del Glamour había tomado la forma de una señora un poco regordeta, nerviosa y agotada , una mujer un poco chismosa y sin remedio de poca inteligencia, más bien inculta, con muchas ganas de casar a sus cinco hijas, su carácter era menos difícil de describir cuando no fingía entre sus criados y vecinos era divertida, de gran inteligencia, muy ansiosa, de vez en cuando se escapaba de su dieta y se daba un bocadillo ocasional, nada que comprometiera su don a largo plazo, solo algún criado perezoso del cual alguna de sus vecinas se quejaba, le encantaba ser el centro de atención en la pequeña sociedad de Meryton, con mucha ganas que sus hijas encuentren su compañero para la eternidad.

Los Señores Bennet se amaban aunque ante la sociedad de Meryton eran más que un matrimonio disconforme, donde el Señor Bennet era un huraño irremediable que vivía encerrado en su biblioteca y la Señora Bennet una mujer inculta antes de que se transformen en vampiros completos, dado que al llegar a ese punto ellas ya no podrían tener hijos y la honrosa descendencia que iba desde los tres grandes Vulturi hasta su familia se vería truncada.


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

El señor Bennet fue uno de los primeros en presentar sus respetos al señor Bingley, lo hizo cuando el sol fue tapado por las nubes, no le gustaba andar con sombrilla cuando había sol, ese era un accesorio para mujeres cuando no llovía. Había una cosa realmente muy curiosa al usar el don del Glamour hace que los rayos del sol se sientan en la piel como un leve hormigueo que llega a ser muy molesto después de un rato (una incómoda privación sensorial), los semi vampiros tenían los mismos síntomas pero era porque simplemente su piel estaba cambiando. El Señor Bennet siempre tuvo la intención de visitar al Señor Bingley, aunque, al final, siempre le aseguraba a su esposa que no lo haría; y hasta la tarde después de su visita, su mujer no se enteró de nada. La cosa se llegó a saber de la siguiente manera:

Observando el señor Bennet cómo su hija se colocaba un sombrero y cogía su sombrilla dijo:

––Espero que al señor Bingley le guste, Lizzy

¿Así lo cree, papá? – comento ella algo divertida, estaba al tanto de la buenas nuevas, ya que leyó la noticia en los pensamiento de su padre.

–– ¿Cómo podemos saber qué le gusta al señor Bingley ––dijo su esposa resentida–– si todavía no hemos ido a visitarlo?

––Olvidas, mamá ––dijo Elizabeth–– que lo veremos en las fiestas, y que la señora Long ha prometido presentárnoslo – siguiéndole el juego a su padre

––No creo que la señora Long haga semejante cosa. Ella tiene dos sobrinas en quienes pensar; es egoísta e hipócrita y no merece mi confianza,

––Ni la mía tampoco ––dijo el señor Bennet–– y me alegro de saber que no dependes de sus servicios.

La Señora Long simplemente es humana – comento Marie – un ser algo egoísta, si se siente amenazada en algún aspecto de su vida, tratara de defenderse, de ahí viene su hipocresía para con usted madre.

Que malos, la señora Long si nos lo iba a presentar, claro está que simplemente nos iba a introducir levemente, no quiere desviar la atención del Señor Bingley hacia nosotras somos un peligro para sus sobrinas

La señora Bennet no se dignó contestar, dado que no encontró ningún fallo en lo dicho por su hija; pero incapaz de contenerse empezó a reprender a una de sus hijas.

–– ¡Por el amor de Dios, Kitty no sigas tosiendo así! Ten compasión de mis nervios. Me los estás destrozando.

––Kitty no es nada discreta tosiendo ––dijo su padre––. Siempre lo hace en momento inoportuno.

––A mí no me divierte toser ––replicó Kitty quejándose – simplemente necesitaba llamar su atención, la Señora Hill está a unos diez metros de la casa, dentro de nada podrá escuchar con claridad nuestras habladurías, además esta tos compulsiva en momentos inoportunos es parte de mi tapadera.

Querida familia, la Señora Hill esta tan al tanto de nuestro secreto desde hace tiempo – comento Lizzy seriamente ante la mirada asombrada de su familia – según lo que he leído en su mente, no ha llegado a una conclusión exacta de lo que somos, simplemente sabe que no somos totalmente humanos.

Pero eso es terrible – dijo su madre angustiada – Marie debes aplicar tu don en ella.

Marie asintió levemente

Debo comunicar que borrarle los recuerdos a la Señora Hill no nos beneficiaria mucho, es el Ama de Llaves de Longbourn desde hace unos treinta años, nos ha tomado cariño y según ella por más raros que seamos, su más firme deseo es permanecer con nosotros, es una señora mayor sin familia, ni allegados; es la persona más discreta y confiable que conozco.

Pero podría decírselo a alguien – le contradijo Lydia – mantener el secreto es nuestra mayor prioridad.

He leído su mente constantemente hermana, no sabe lo que somos ni desea saberlo, si eso significa que la alejemos de nuestro lado, además a cuidado de que ningún otro criado se entere de nuestras singularidades, por eso y más dejémosle tranquila.

Concuerdo con Lizzy – hablo finalmente el Señor Bennet – pero eso no significa que podamos hablar a nuestras anchas, es más quisiera que fueran un poco más discretas niñas y eso también va para usted Señora Bennet.

¡Señor Bennet! ¿Cuando – contesto su esposa algo abochornada – he pecado yo de indiscreción?

La Señora Hill entro a la casa. El Señor Bennet, continúo con el propósito que lo llevo a molestar a su esposa esa mañana, pregunto:

–– ¿Cuándo es tu próximo baile, Lizzy?

––De mañana en quince días.

––Sí, así es ––exclamó la madre––. Y la señora Long no volverá hasta un día antes; así que le será imposible presentarnos al señor Bingley, porque todavía no le conocerá.

––Entonces, señora Bennet, puedes tomarle la delantera a tu amiga y presentárselo tú a ella.

––Imposible, señor Bennet, imposible, cuando yo tampoco le conozco. ¿Por qué te burlas?

––Celebro tu discreción. Una amistad de quince días es verdaderamente muy poco. En realidad, al cabo de sólo dos semanas no se puede saber muy bien qué clase de hombre es. Pero si no nos arriesgamos nosotros, lo harán otros. Al fin y al cabo, la señora Long y sus sobrinas pueden esperar a que se les presente su oportunidad; pero, no obstante, como creerá que es un acto de delicadeza por su parte el declinar la atención, seré yo el que os lo presente.

Las muchachas miraron a su padre fijamente. La señora Bennet se limitó a decir:

–– ¡Tonterías, tonterías!

–– ¿Qué significa esa enfática exclamación? ––preguntó el señor Bennet––. ¿Consideras las fórmulas de presentación como tonterías, con la importancia que tienen? No estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso. ¿Qué dices tú, Mary? Que yo sé que eres una joven muy reflexiva, y que lees grandes libros y los resumes.

Mary quiso decir algo sensato, pero no supo cómo – usted, me está tomando el pelo, papá – negó lentamente con la cabeza.

––Mientras Mary aclara sus ideas ––continuó él, sonriendo ––, volvamos al señor Bingley.

–– ¡Estoy harta del señor Bingley! ––gritó su esposa, pero su mirada contrastaba enormemente con lo dicho, ardían en curiosidad. Esto no le paso desapercibido a su esposo.

–– Siento mucho oír eso; ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Si lo hubiese sabido esta mañana, no habría ido a su casa. ¡Mala suerte! Pero como ya le he visitado, no podemos renunciar a su amistad ahora.

El asombro de las señoras fue precisamente el que él deseaba; quizás el de la señora Bennet sobrepasara al resto; aunque una vez acabado el alboroto que produjo la alegría, declaró que en el fondo era lo que ella siempre había figurado.

–– ¡Mi querido señor Bennet, que bueno eres! Pero sabía que al final te convencería. Estaba segura de que quieres lo bastante a tus hijas como para no descuidar este asunto. ¡Qué contenta estoy! ¡Y qué broma tan graciosa, que hayas ido esta mañana y no nos hayas dicho nada hasta ahora!

Es mi deber informarle Señora que no iba a privar de a mis hijas ni a Usted de su entretenimiento, El Señor Bingley cuenta con siete criados nuevos por lo que he podido conversar con él.

Eso es estupendo Señor Bennett. ¡es la segunda mejor noticia que me ha dado, en este día!

¿Padre, enserio vais a tomar un bocadillo con mamá dentro de estas semanas? - comento en un susurro una Elizabeth completamente indignada.

¡Eso es horrible! ¿Enserio tenéis que hacerlo? – comento Jane angustiada, y agrego también en un susurro – esa pobre gente…

¿Por qué nos juzgáis? Su padre y yo hemos estado en esta dieta desde que ustedes vinieron al mundo, pero no siempre ha sido así – dijo ofendida la Señora Bennet

Lo que su madre quiere decir es que ustedes tomaron la decisión de seguir este modo de vida actual, nosotros en cambio somos débiles, en este asunto, nosotros hemos visto al mundo de ambas caras, y por más que nos inclinamos para este lado, no podemos dejar de ver lo que ahí del otro, ocasionalmente.

Ahora ya que todo está aclarado, y el mundo no se va a venir abajo, entiendo la preocupación de mis hijas y sus ideas, pero todo esto invalida el verdadero motivo por lo que estaba tan eufórica hace un momento, el que su padre haya hablado con el señor Bingley primero y la fiesta que se dará dentro de quince días ¡son grandes noticias!

–– Ahora, Kitty, ya puedes toser cuanto quieras ––dijo el señor Bennet; y salió del cuarto fatigado por el entusiasmo de su mujer.

–– ¡Qué padre más excelente tenéis, hijas! ––dijo ella una vez cerrada la puerta––. No sé cómo podréis agradecerle alguna vez su amabilidad, ni yo tampoco, en lo que a esto se refiere. A estas alturas, os aseguro que no es agradable hacer nuevas amistades todos los días. Pero por vosotras haríamos cualquier cosa.

¿Por alguna razón, querida hermana - dijo Elizabeth a Jane – no te sientes como un gran pedazo de carnada fresca?

¡Y qué gran pescado vamos a atrapar! – comento Jane tratando de aguantarse la risa.

Eso si es que ustedes muestran interés en la pesca, sino todo esto no serviría de nada, y si es así, pues el objetivo de todo esto no es más que nuestra diversión – comento encantada la Señora Bennet, haciendo que sus hijas riesen a más no poder y limpiándose una lagrima agrego – ahora hijas mías, compórtense a la altura, hagamos que la sociedad de Meryton algo más divertida, para eso debemos alistarnos para el baile. ¡ah! Y Lydia, cariño – dijo la Señora Bennet con ademan divertido - aunque eres la más joven, apostaría a que el señor Bingley bailará contigo en el próximo baile.

––Estoy tranquila ––dijo Lydia firmemente––, porque aunque soy la más joven, soy la más alta.

El resto de la tarde se lo pasaron haciendo conjeturas sobre si el señor Bingley devolvería pronto su visita al señor Bennet, tratando de que Jane fuerce su don para ver el futuro, y determinando cuándo podrían invitarle a cenar.


	3. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO III**

Por más que Jane forzó sus visiones no logro contemplar el rostro del Señor Bingley y aunque la señora Bennet, con la ayuda de sus demás hijas, preguntase sobre el tema, no conse guía sacarle a su marido, ninguna descripción sa tisfactoria del señor Bingley. A estas alturas Lizzy ya había vislumbrado ese rostro entre los recuerdos borrosos de los humanos que ya lo habían visto.

Al señor Bennet le atacaron de varias ma neras: con preguntas clarísimas, suposiciones ingeniosas, y con indirectas; pero por muy hábiles que fueran, él las eludía todas. Y al final se vieron obligadas a aceptar la información de segunda mano de su vecina lady Lucas, ya que Lizzy al igual que su padre no le tomaba el interés debido a la cuestión.

La Sra. Bennet no se dejo amedrentar por pequeñeces y opto por conseguir la información de su vecina Lady Lucas.

La impresión de Sir Wi lliam era muy favorable había quedado encantado con el Sr. Bingley.

Un joven, guapísimo, extremadamente agradable y para colmo pensaba asistir al próximo baile con un grupo de amigos. No podía haber nada mejor. El que fuese aficionado al baile era verdaderamente una ventaja a la hora de enamorarse; y así la Sra. Bennet despertó vivas espe ranzas en que alguna de sus hijas sea capaz de enamorarse y de misma forma conseguir el corazón del señor Bingley.

–Si pudiera ver a una de mis hijas viviendo feliz mente en Netherfield, y a las otras igual de bien casadas, ya no desearía más en la vida que muchos nietos le dijo la señora Bennet a su marido.

Pocos días después, el señor Bingley le devolvió la visita al señor Bennet y pasó con él poco menos de diez minutos en su biblioteca, era imposible para la mayoría de los seres humanos permanecer tanto tiempo y a solas con un vampiro, su instinto prácticamente les gritaba ¡cuidado! ¡Aléjate!

Él Señor Bingley había abrigado la esperanza de que se le permitiese ver a las muchachas de cuya belleza sobrenatural había oído hablar mucho; pero no vio más que al padre. Las señoras fueron un poco más afortunadas, porque tu vieron la ventaja de poder comprobar desde una ven tana alta que el señor Bingley llevaba un abrigo azul y montaba un caballo negro.

Desde ahí las visiones de Jane se centraban en ese hombre divino en todos sus sentidos.

Jane no dio a expresar sus inquietudes, más que a su hermana Lizzy. Quien le aseguro que aquel hombre bien parecido en el tiempo que estuvo en Longbourn, ha sido suficiente para encontrarlo encantador, con una mente que carece de maldad, con palabras amables, pensamientos nobles y puros, para todo el mundo, tanto que sorprendía, encontrar una mente tan parecida a la de su querida hermana mayor.

Lizzy no dio a conocer su preocupación por Jane y la situación en la que se encontraba, sabía que su hermana estaba a punto de caer en el amor con aquel hombre, aun sin todavía cruzar una palabra con el caballero.

Poco después le enviaron al Señor Bingley una invitación para que fuese a cenar. La Sra. Bennet nunca invitaba a nadie a cenar, dado que la comida humana para ella y el Sr. Bennet era tan insípida, que aunque pudiesen sentir el sabor real de los alimentos, estos no los llenaban ni aportaban un valor real a su dieta y quedaban en segundo plano ante la sangre animal y ni que decir ante la sangre humana.

Las hijas mitad vampiro, encontraban algo de sabor en los alimentos y aportaban el mínimo en su dieta, pero siempre se hallaban en la necesidad de sangre animal. Jane y Lizzy comen por inercia y costumbre, dado que se encuentran cerca del cambio.

Cabe decir que la única vez que Lizzy, unos años más joven, trato de sobrevivir sin beber sangre, y a base de frutas y verduras de forma balanceada, su cuerpo languideció, y la sed casi la trastorno, el tiempo de prueba un mes. El señor Bennet le puso fin al asunto.

Poco después del envió de la invitación a cenar, Jane tuvo una visión que deshacía los planes de la Señora Bennet y se lo comunico sin revelar su propio desencanto en el asunto, cuando estaban regresando de ir a cazar; Mary, su madre y ella a mitad de la noche. Las tres usaban la ropa que usaría un varón pantalones hasta la cintura, unas botas negras, y una camisa blanca dentro.

- ¡Como que has "visto" que no vendrá! – exclamo la señora Bennet, deteniéndose abruptamente en el bosque, el don del Glamour, en esos momentos se hallaba "apagado", y mostraba a la hermosa vampiresa tal como era.

- Madre, cálmese no es culpa de Jane, ella no ha tenido nada que ver en esa decisión.

- Tienes razón, Mary – hablo la señora Bennet, algo angustiada – lo siento Jane, es solo que, no he invitado a cenar a alguien en más de cien años y ahora no, el señor Bingley no va a ser capaz de asistir, ¡que injusto! Ya tenía planeados los manjares que darían crédito de mi buen hacer de ama de casa.

- Espero que en el futuro, la mujer desempeñe un rol más importante que ese – comento Mary con un poco de enfado, su madre y su hermana concordaron con lo dicho.

- No se preocupe madre – sonrió Jane, ante los caprichos de su madre – ya tendrá la oportunidad de organizar una cena, como usted desea, tiene la eternidad para eso.

- Si no fuera así, créeme que no habría mar, cielo o tierra donde el Señor Bingley podría esconderse de mí y mi invitación a cenar, que aún así, solo ha quedado pendiente –luego frunció el entrecejo ligeramente - ¿has visto, Jane querida; cual es la razón de la negativa?

- Si madre, el Señor Bingley se ha visto obligado a ir a la ciudad.

-¿Cuándo?

- mañana estará usted, recibiendo la respuesta negativa, madre. Por lo que al día siguiente seria su partida.

- Espero que no sea ese tipo de hombre que anda revoloteando de un lado a otro sin establecerse definitivamente y como es debido en Netherfield – comento un poco temerosa la Señora Bennet. Haciendo que Jane la mirara horrorizada.

-Madre, por lo poco que Lizzy nos ha contado, los pensamientos del Señor Bingley son en su mayoría nobles y puros, creo que no hay nada que temer- comento Mary tranquilamente, la única que se relajo visiblemente fue Jane.

- ¡eso espero, eso espero! Sino Meryton seguirá siendo tan aburrida como lo ha sido desde antes de su llegada. – Se quejo la señora Bennet – vamos niñas, se acerca el amanecer - agrego, dando por finalizada la conversación. Las tres partieron a una velocidad imposible hacia su hogar.

Días después, Lady Lucas apaciguó un poco los temores de todas las Bennet y acrecentó otros; haciéndolas llegar a la conclusión de que el Señor Bingley sólo iría a Londres para reunir a un grupo de amigos para la fiesta. Y pronto corrió el rumor de que Bingley iba a traer a doce damas y a siete caballeros para el baile. Las muchachas se afligieron por semejante nú mero de damas.

Jane entristeció un poco ante la cantidad de amigas del Señor Bingley, aunque era difícil notarlo dado al gran dominio de sus emociones y pensamientos; por el contrario sus hermanas que les encantaba bailar, no soportaban la idea de pasárselas sentadas aunque sea una pieza, por la excesiva cantidad de damas que iban a presentarse; pero el día antes del baile se consola ron al oír que en vez de doce había traído sólo a seis, cinco hermanas y una prima. El ánimo de Jane mejoro considerablemente.

Y cuando el día del baile entraron en el salón, sólo eran cinco en total: el señor Bingley, sus dos hermanas, el marido de la mayor y otro joven.

Jane quedo deslumbrada en cuanto lo vio, pero supo recuperar su compostura rápidamente. El señor Bingley era apuesto, tenía aspecto de caba llero, semblante agradable y modales sencillos y poco afectados. Sus hermanas eran mujeres hermosas y de indudable elegancia. Su cuñado, el señor Hurst, casi no tenía aspecto de caballero; pero fue su amigo el señor Darcy el que pronto centró la atención del salón por su distinguida personalidad, era un hombre alto, de bonitas facciones y de porte aristocrático.

Lizzy apenas pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, una extraña ansiedad e inquietud se apodero de su cuerpo, que no supo explicar con ninguna claridad.

Pocos minutos después de la entrada del Señor Darcy, ya circulaba el rumor de que su renta era de diez mil libras al año. Los señores declaraban que era un hombre que tenía mu cha clase; las señoras decían que era mucho más guapo que Bingley, siendo admirado durante casi la mitad de la velada, hasta que sus modales causaron tal disgusto que hicieron cambiar el curso de su buena fama; se descubrió que era un hombre orgulloso, que pretendía estar por encima de todos los demás y demostraba su insatisfacción con el ambiente que le rodeaba; ni si quiera sus extensas posesiones en Derbyshire podían salvarle ya de parecer odioso y desagradable y de que se considerase que no valía nada comparado con su amigo.

El Señor Darcy encontró a toda esa gente cómica, sin elegancia ni modales, le aburría la simple forma de expresión que usaban para expresarse; era verdad que al principio no pudo dejar de observar a las hermanas Bennet por su belleza sobrenatural, hermosas y pálidas, pero rápidamente encontró que dos de las hermanas, presumiblemente las menores, carecían de inteligencia, discreción y la finura de su legua era utilizada para chismes frívolos e insulsos, la tercera hermana, intentaba entretener a su público a través del debate de temas imposibles de tratar en una fiesta, aburriendo a la mayoría que se le acercaba, la hermana mayor, de belleza clásica era toda ternura y generosidad, demasiado para el gusto del Sr Darcy. En cambio la segunda hermana en el rango familiar, hizo que al Sr Darcy le fuera imposible verla más de unos segundos, inmediatamente quedo deslumbrado por la belleza de aquella joven, le ponía nervioso el solo tenerla unos pocos metros, ansioso. Por consiguiente trato de evitarla durante toda la fiesta.

El señor Bingley enseguida trabó amistad con las principales personas del salón; era vivo y franco, no se perdió ni un solo baile, lamentó que la fiesta acabase tan temprano y habló de dar una él en Netherfield. Tan agradables cualidades hablaban por sí solas. ¡Qué diferencia entre él y su amigo!

El señor Darcy bailó sólo una vez con la señora Hurst y otra con la señorita Bingley, se negó a que le presentasen a ninguna otra dama y se pasó el resto de la noche deambulando por el salón y hablando de vez en cuando con alguno de sus acompañantes.

Su carácter estaba definitivamente juzgado. Era el hombre más orgulloso y más anti pático del mundo y todos esperaban que no volviese más por allí. Entre los más ofendidos con Darcy estaba la señora Bennet, cuyo disgusto por su compor tamiento se había agudizado convirtiéndose en una ofensa personal por haber despreciado a una de sus hijas.

Había tan pocos caballeros que Elizabeth Bennet se había visto obligada a sentarse durante dos bailes; en ese tiempo Darcy estuvo lo bastante cerca de ella para que la muchacha pudiese oír una conversación entre él y el señor Bingley, que dejó el baile unos minutos para convencer a su amigo de que se uniese a ellos.

–Ven, Darcy –le dijo–, tienes que bailar. No soporto verte ahí de pie, solo y con esa estúpida actitud. Es mejor que bailes.

–No pienso hacerlo. Sabes cómo lo detesto, a no ser que conozca personalmente a mi pareja. En una fiesta como ésta me sería imposible. Tus hermanas están comprometidas, y bailar con cualquier otra mu jer de las que hay en este salón sería como un castigo para mí.

–No deberías ser tan exigente y quisquilloso – se quejó Bingley–. ¡Por lo que más quieras! Palabra de honor, nunca había visto a tantas muchachas tan encantadoras como esta noche; y hay algunas que son especialmente bonitas.

–Tú estás bailando con la única chica guapa del salón ––dijo el señor Darcy mirando a la mayor de las Bennet.

¡Oh! ¡Ella es la criatura más hermosa que he visto en mi vida! Hay algo en aquella joven que encandila mis sentidos. Pero justo detrás de ti está sentada una de sus hermanas que es muy guapa y apostaría que muy agradable. Deja que le pida a mi pareja que te la presente.

¿Qué dices? –y, volviéndose, miró por un mo mento a Elizabeth, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron, él apartó inmediatamente la suya, _¿Cómo lo había visto tan directamente, desde el fondo del salón? _se pregunto Darcy, pero como si no le hubiese afectado respondió fríamente: – No está mal, aunque no es lo bastante guapa como para tentarme.

Darcy volvió a dirigir su mirada un segundo más, a aquella mujer, y dio de cuenta que lo estaba mirando con la más intensa de las molestias, que una mujer se había atrevido a darle, la mirada de Darcy volvió rápidamente a su amigo.

Darcy, ¡cómo es posible que digas algo así!, creo que es imposible encontrar tales mujeres más hermosas que las hermanas Bennet.

No es natural en eso coincido y no estoy de humor para hacer caso a las jóvenes que han dado de lado otros. Es mejor que vuelvas con tu pareja y disfrutes de sus sonrisas por que estás malgastando el tiempo conmigo.

El señor Bingley siguió su consejo. El señor Darcy se alejó; y Elizabeth se quedó allí con sus no muy cordiales sentimientos hacia él, había dado de cuenta que su último comentario, el Señor Darcy había encontrado _no natural_ a su familia. Supo en ese instante que el señor Darcy aparte de orgulloso y soberbio, también contaba con agudeza de mente, y daba cuenta de su alrededor más rápido. Camino rápidamente hacia el grupo de gente, relajando sus sentimientos y emociones, dado que en su enojo, había espantado a las personas a su alrededor, sintieron el peligro supuso ella.

Era un poco inútil esperar un baile mas, aunque disfrutaba de aquello, los hombres daban cuenta de su belleza sobre natural más que antes, y se intimidaban, supuso también que el aura de peligro alrededor de ella también se había incrementado, durante el proceso cambio.

Darcy también dio cuenta que los pocos varones que se encontraban alrededor, bailaban con la mayoría de las muchachas algunas no muy agraciadas, y se pregunto como la señorita que con tanto ahincó su amigo quiso presentarle, se hallaba sin pareja de baile.

Elizabeth Benet, contó la historia a sus amigas con mucho humor porque era graciosa y muy alegre, y tenía cierta disposición a hacer divertidas las cosas ridículas.

En resumidas cuentas, la velada transcurrió agrada blemente para toda la familia. La señora Bennet vio cómo su hija mayor había sido admirada por los de Netherfield. El señor Bingley había bailado con ella dos veces, y sus hermanas estuvieron muy atentas con ella. Jane estaba tan satisfecha o más que su madre, pero se lo guardaba para ella. Elizabeth se alegraba y preocupaba por Jane.

Mary había oído cómo la señorita Bingley decía de ella que era la muchacha más culta del vecin dario. Y Catherine y Lydia habían tenido la suerte de no quedarse nunca sin pareja, que, como les habían enseñado, era de lo único que debían preocuparse en los bailes. Así que volvieron contentas a Longbourn, el pueblo donde vivía y del que eran los principales habitantes. Encontraron al señor Bennet aún levanta do; con un libro delante perdía la noción del tiempo; y en esta ocasión sentía gran curiosidad por los aconteci mientos de la noche que había despertado tanta expec tación. Llegó a creer que la opinión de su esposa sobre el forastero pudiera ser desfavorable; pero pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que iba a oír era todo lo con trario.

¡Oh!, mi querido señor Bennet –dijo su esposa al entrar en la habitación–. Hemos tenido una velada encantadora, el baile fue espléndido. Me habría gusta do que hubieses estado allí. Jane despertó tal admira ción, nunca se había visto nada igual. Todos comenta ban lo guapa que estaba, y el señor Bingley la encon tró bellísima y bailó con ella dos veces. Fíjate, queri do; bailó con ella dos veces. Fue a la única de todo el salón a la que sacó a bailar por segunda vez. La primera a quien sacó fue a la señorita Lucas. Me contrarió bastante verlo bailar con ella, pero a él no le gustó nada. ¿A quién puede gustarle?, ¿no crees?

¡madre! Charlotte es una chica encantadora y una gran amiga mía. – dijo Lizzy un poco contrariada.

Lo siento hija, es que no puedo creer que no sacó a mi Jane primero.

Habrán sido los nervios, Jane de las cinco hermanas es la más intimidante – Jane agacho un poco la cabeza ante el comentario de Kitty.

Aunque también pudo haber sido, porque se sintió un poco nervioso por lo hermosa que es y la atracción entre ellos, el tuvo que luchar para no hacerlo parecer muy obvio – dijo una muy divertida Lydia.

Los cinco rieron ante el gran sonrojo de Jane.

Lo que dijo Kitty pudo haber estado muy bien infundado, sino fuera por lo cómodo que se vio bailando con Jane. – comento Mary, ensanchando un poco más las sonrisas de la familia

Cierto, pareció quedarse prendado de Jane cuando la vio bailar. Así es que preguntó quién era, se la presen taron y le pidió el siguiente baile. Entonces bailó el tercero con la señorita King, el cuarto con María Lucas, el quinto otra vez con Jane, el sexto con Lizzy y el _boulanger..._

¡Si hubiese tenido alguna compasión de mí – gritó el marido impaciente– no habría gastado tanto! ¡Por el amor de Dios, no me hables más de sus parejas! ¡Ojalá se hubiese torcido un tobillo en el primer baile!

¡Oh, querido mío! Me tiene fascinada, es increí blemente guapo, y sus hermanas son encantadoras aunque un poco estiradas. Llevaban los vestidos más elegantes que he visto esta temporada. El encaje del de la señora Hurst...

Las chicas y la madre extendieron un poco mas de lo debido aquella conversacion en que la descripcion de los atuendos era ya casi el tema principal, cuando el señor Bennet protesto, cansado de aquello.

Aquí la Sra. Bennet fue interrumpida de nuevo. Por lo tanto ella se vio obligada a pasar a otro capítulo del relato, y contó, con gran amargura y algo de exagera ción, la escandalosa rudeza del señor Darcy.

–Pero puedo asegurarte –añadió– que Lizzy no pierde gran cosa con no ser su tipo, porque es el hombre más desagradable y horrible que existe, y no merece las simpatías de nadie. Es tan estirado y tan engreído que no hay forma de soportarle. No hacía más que pasearse de un lado para otro como un pavo real. Ni siquiera es lo bastante guapo para que merezca la pena bailar con él. Me habría gustado que hubieses estado allí y que le hubieses dado una buena lección. Le detesto.

Lizzy sintió ante este último comentario de su madre, como un nudo del tamaño de una piedra recaía en su estomago con fuerza, y después de mucho tiempo se sintió enferma.

El Sr. Bennet ajeno al malestar de Lizzy concluyo que para terminar aquella noche maravillosa, que todas se alistasen, y se cambiaran con ropas más apropiadas, que ya era tiempo de ir de cacería. Nadie protesto.


End file.
